


Noose

by Arachnia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnia/pseuds/Arachnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the only one who would take her to the edge of the abyss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noose

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my documents for a while, so since I haven't updated in a while, I figured it might be a good idea. It was something short I wrote and I really haven't edited it too much, so if you're expecting some ~long and beautiful comeback~ yeah you know you probably shouldn't. Quick warning for sexualized violence and erotic asphyxiation again!!

The silk strap is blacker than a night sky without stars dotting it and it's wrapped around her neck. Scratch pulls it tighter and this low, choked groan escapes her mouth. His hips roll into her a bit faster, a bit more frantic.

It's choke, fuck, choke, fuck, choke, fuck, chokefuckchokefuckchoke and breath when she's a millisecond from death.

He's the only one who's willing to get her that close, to risking that much for the sake of her pleasure.

Perhaps she just loves the rush, the way things go black and she can fill her body just pulsing, the way she feels the world tremble and rip apart for a split second before he lets burning air fill her lungs again. "Are you quite alright?" He always asks, he always has to fucking ask and for some reason it always pisses her off more that he even cares, she doesn't know why she wants him to genuinely want to murder her but she sputters and nods and he starts again.

He's perfect for this. She tried to intiate this with others, to bring them all this close to danger and feel suddenly so important again. She's the universe, the thing holding their atoms and cells together and she wants them to fucking know that, and it's like she needs to be reminded of it over and over again that she's important again.

And Doc? He's desperate. He is amazed at the fact that there is someone who sees as he does, who perceives the world, all the events in all timelines all at the same time and yet she's a blur, she's a giant blot of dark ink and a constant surprise.

His attention towards her is desperate under patience and customary greetings, the "Hello-how-are-you"s are from someone who is desperate for _normal_ contact, someone who wants to learn how two omnipotent beings are forced to interact.

He wants to keep her close, wants to keep her happy because she's so stange and puzzling and beautiful to him.

He is putty.

And he will not question when she wraps the silk around her neck and hands her the ends. He will not dare stop or falter when she requests--- demands--- that he yank harder, that he thrust harder, and he will keep pulling until he hears the crack of her shell and feels the seams of his own self being pulled to ripping and he will be overwhelmed, he will stop, but one millisecond more and it's all over for everyone.

She's not even sure if he's interested in sex, but he's interested in making her happy.

So he'll allow himself the carnal pleasure (It's the only way he'll be this close, after all being buried in her body is as close as any person can get to another) as long as she's happy, as long as her body tenses like a vice around him, he'll be happy to let her do anything, to let her hurt and bleed and scream and sob until the inevitable.

After he quivers and spill inside of her, thats when she indulges him. They'll stay entangled on the bed and "sleep" (he doesn't really sleep she thinks, just goes into a trance and lies down for a while), but he'll hold her tight and close and apologize for going overboard and gently whisper "I love you".

And she will close her eyes and be lulled to sleep by the gentle glow in the room, their occaisonal sparks of electricity pulsing in between them, and if and only if she's lucky enough and musters up enough imagination she can pretend that his relatively soft body and white hands are actually hard black shell and strength, and she remembers her king, remembers how important and grand he made her feel simply by existing and holding her close.

And so for a moment they are entirely happy to have each other for entirely different reasons, and it's certainly not love, but it enough to sate her and for him to pretend it is.


End file.
